Night Raids QA segment
by AverialVi
Summary: This story is to answer any questions in the reviews! Thank you for reading! Featured: All characters!
1. Chapter 1

"Yo-Yo! Q and A here we come!" Leone shouted out, holding Tatsumi on her boobs while Mine argues with Lubbock, "Alright, welcome to the first ever Q+A. Leave us questions in the reviews and it'll get added in. There has only been one question while the others that get mentioned are examples. So enjoy!"

Najenda pulls out a card with a question it, "Leone, do you have a crush on Tatsumi?" She reads out, Leone blushes and shouts out the most honest answer.

"Yes, I do!" Tatsumi moves away from her, jokingly only for him to be dragged back towards her, "Aww, don't leave me all alone baby" She cooed, tousling his hair.

Another question gets pulled, "This question is from an unnamed review in the karaoke story/video, **Akame, do you really hate doing Karaoke with Tatsumi or do you secretly enjoy it?** " She asked for the guest, her friends looked at the girl, Akame's face went red.

"I-It's fun but it isn't something I'd choose to do" Akame answered, her face still red like blood.

"Aww, don't you like me Akame? Don't you think I'm cute?" Tatsumi teased in a seductive manner, she blushed even harder before pushing him away, "Oh, she's blushing that means she does like me!"

"Hey! I thought you are dating me!" Mine complained.

"Can't I bed both of you?"

"No!" The girls said in unison, being shocked at his question.

"But, why can't we have a thr-"

"Because it's cheating!" Mine insulted, making him over the head. Leaving him groaning on the floor with a pain running through his head.

"That is what you get for trying to seduce my best friend!" Mine shouted, in her bitchy, tsundere attitude, "If I see you even flirt with her next time, you'll get more then a lump on your head. You'll have a black eye and no 'special bedtime' for a week"

"I hate you"

"Well, I hate you too" Mine sat down on her chair, leaving Akame confused and dazed of what just happened.

"Okay, next question or a dare, Lubbock, I dare you to do a handstand and stay in your position for a minute, or you have to answer this, are you a virgin?" Najenda asked, mockingly.

"Yes, I'm a virgin. I'm not the only one here though!" Lubbock defended.

"Really, who?"

"Akame's a virgin"

Every suddenly started to laugh, "You kidding me, she grew up in an assassination squad and she first started off in an assassination camp. Of course she isn't a virgin, you dumbass!" Leone told him.

"What's a virgin?" Everyone suddenly went quiet forgetting that she doesn't even understand this kind of stuff and haven't been taught it in the camp.

"Alright then guys, we'll end it here while Sheele goes off to explain to Akame about the whole subject of, 'you know what'. Thank you for joining us and remember to leave Q+A or dares in the reviews with the characters names before telling us your question. Alright, goodbye!" Najenda waved.

 **Lol, that's it guys. You found a lot about those three characters just from a question or a dare. Remember to put any questions in the review!**


	2. Combining and increasing power?

"Alright, now we have quite a few questions. Number one is for Tatsumi, Tatsumi either has to sing Shawn Michael's theme song, sexy boy or tell us if he ever considered joining Esdeath or becoming her lover, this one is from crow woyzeck" Everyone looked at Tatsumi, he stood up and stood in front of everyone.

He began singing the song terribly!

 **I think I'm cute!**

 **I know I'm sexy!**

 **I've got the looks!**

 **That drives the girls crazy!**

 **I've got the moves, that really move 'em!**

 **I send chills up and down their spines!**

He continues singing until he finishes the song, "Thank god that's over, I would rather teach Akame sex education again!" Mine complained, everyone laughed.

Najenda shrugged, she pulled out another one which is for her, "What do I do when you guys are off on a mission and do I get lonely? This is easy, I usually clean my metal arm and worry that one of them will die on their mission and no, I don't miss them, I'm more concerned" She answered before pulling out another.

"There's three this time, number one, who was Incursio's last owner and how many evolved?"

Bulat begins to answer it, "I inherited in from my master, Gensei and it is made out of a danger beast or Tyrant"

"Number two, Should Najenda metal arm add some weapon, I mean I just hook it, kind of dumb? Well, I'm already trained and I don't really leave the base, and it already has a weapon, It is very strong and I can use it to help kick people's heads off and so on. Hopefully, that answers your question" She looks back down onto the paper, "Tatsumi, prank someone you don't like in Night Raid"

"Lubbock, Najenda told me she wants to marry you" Tatsumi joked.

"REALLY?!"

"No, happy?" Tatsumi laughed.

Najenda laughed before pulling out the last question, "Have we ever wondered if it's possible to take our teigu's trump cards to the next level to gain a form that increases the power? No, there is no point anyway. Using a trump card already places enough stress and pain onto the wielder, body and mind so if we tried to increase the power or combined trump cards it could probably kill the wielder!" She answered easily.

"Such as Akame's which is the power to cast of human flesh or basically turn her into a demon, she doesn't use it because if used to often it could kill her and it also leaves long-lasting effects such as scars, suicidal thoughts and internal pain. That is only an example" Najenda added.

"I hope we answered your questions properly. Feel free to put down questions, dares and things to do in the reviews. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of Q+A!" Chelsea shouted.

QUESTIONS:

Bowser3507

The Jade Fang Wolf

crow woyzeck

Guest


	3. Pumpkin can be customized? Part 1

**Yo! It's Amelia, the writer! I have to say that thank you so much for your questions and dares, they are so funny and they made me laugh so much. It brightens my day to read a dare about Akame and Tatsumi making out and Mine cannot do anything about it, ma' boi' is savage as fuck! So, please continue. I'll try to add all of yours in but if I put up this chapter with some of yours missing I'll have eight more in my inbox after an hour so if I don't put yours in re-review it and I'll put it in! (Eight may not seem like a lot but I usually try to plan and make it detailed so they can play the scene out like a movie or a YouTube Video so eight questions is quite a lot for me lmao)**

"Another Q+A, welcome back! Everyone is here like normal so lets start answering some questions!" Sheele introduced, showing all of the readers the other characters who is just sitting down waiting for a question.

Najenda pulled out the first question, well, more like a comment, "I thought Akame would be a virgin" She read out, "Damn, if you look at this whole children situation where young kids are getting sold to the capital with no one to protect them, it seems a little different then just believing everything you're told and not looking in between the lines. Try to think of what they could have done to the children just to get them to cooperate and obey commands, it may have been easier for some children with the threat of death or murder of a loved one but other children would be extremely stubborn and wouldn't give in until given a good reason or if they lose hope. Hopefully, you get the idea of what I'm trying to say without actually saying the system of making them become loyal and dependant" Najenda explained before moving onto the next one, _I'll explain this more in the author notes!_

"For Tatsumi, marry, fuck or kill, your choices are, Seryu, Aria and Esdeath"

Tatsumi let out a naughty smirk, "I do all of those choices and options, in that specific order" He joked, obviously teasing Mine who looked like she is going to explode in outrage. They all laughed in amusement.

"We have three, Tatsumi why don't you use a duel sword?" Najenda asked for the reader, Tatsumi thought about it for a second before giving his answer.

"I'm more experienced with my own sword and I'm quite attached to it" He answered, sensibly.

"Mine, can you customize your teigu? The reader saw different guns in Pumpkin" She told her, Mine smiled showing Pumpkin. It was a strange looking metal gun.

"Cool fact, this gun came with a case filled with other parts that I can attach and detach to. The previous owner was Najenda but she gave it to me! The teigu gathers spirtual energy and shoots it out in a shock wave, the more panic and shock I feel the more stronger it'll get to protect me" Mine answered.

"Good answer, Chelsea, why you always wear headphone? Are you gonna make annoying girl with no respect?"

"You know what else is annoying, that you can't english properly. I like headphones, they are relaxing and I grew up like this. Even before I killed that son of a bitch"

Najenda chuckled, she pulled out another. Leone, show Lubbock your tits or tell me how large your gambling debt is" She told her, Leone laughed, pulling away from her best friend.

"He peeps on me while I bath anyway|" She stood up and took off her top revealing her weirdly massive breasts, Lubbock started to drool because of the size, "You like them?" She asked, seductively before putting her top back on.

"Next one, Bulat, if you knew that Tatsumi could turn into a tyrant from Incursio, would you still give it to him?" He laughs.

"Of course, I knew that it could happen but there was no-one else that deserved it as much as Tatsumi did!" Bulat informed, hugging Tatsumi closely.

"We have a dare next but, Mine... You won't like it"

"W-What is it?" Mine stuttered.

"Jay K dares Tatsumi and Akame to make out" Najenda told her which made her lose her shit, Tatsumi went pale while Akame went wide eyed in shock. Tatsumi then shrugged, it is only a dare. No harm.

He locked lips with his best friends, Akame blushed unsure of what to do, "Come on, it isn't that hard!" Leone encourged, "You can do it!"

She sighed and pressed back, blushing like a tomato, everyone except Mine cooed.

This is part one because my laptop is being a bitch right now, I'll uploaded part two when I can since this chapter has been split!


	4. How heavy is Extase? Part 2 of Chapter 3

**Damn! You guys are evil as fuck! You must love to see them do fucked up shit man!**

Mine began to yell at Najenda, "WHY MUST YOU PICK UP THAT DARE?! TATSUMI IS MINE!" Leone tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't, she let out howls of amusement. Najenda told her to zip it and moved on to the next question.

"Tatsumi, if you met a fairy that can go back in time and met another girl who has no memory and Night Raid is going to kill her, what would you do. Will you protect her even though you have betrayed your friends or will you kill her but destroy the world?" Najenda read out that long question, Tatsumi thought about if for a second.

"Neither, I'll pretend that I killed her even though I didn't and nothing happens!" Tatsumi shouted out with pride.

"Evil guest has two dares but you need to pick one, Chelsea, hand your sweets to Tatsumi or Hand Tatsumi to Esdeath" She told her, Chelsea took out her sweets and threw it at him while sucking on one.

"Oh well, I can get more" She smirked, finishing off her lolipop and chucking it at Tatsumi.

Najenda pulled out another question, "Tatsumi, do you have feelings for Sayo? I made it short" She asked him, they all looked towards him to find out the answer.

Tatsumi sighed, "I did before she was killed" He confessed before telling Najenda to move on, she took out another question.

"Akame, would you rather end up with Tatsumi (Ignoring the fact that he's taken) or Green and why?"

She blushed a little, "I'm not quite sure, I think Green is dead and Tatsumi isn't really avaliable but I rather go for Green because I know he had a crush on me and Tatsumi and I have a bond that I don't want to break" They all cooed at her answer before Najenda moved on.

"This is for you again Akame, Bowser dares you to go without meat for a whole week" Akame immediately had an expression of terror on her face. Tatsumi went into Chelsea's sweets and gave her one to calm her down, "We'll report back on this!" Najenda told the reader.

"You have been dared to send nude pictures to Esdeath, Tatsumi" Najenda suddenly told him, Tatsumi looked towards Lubbock.

"Can you take the steel?" Lubbock laughed and shook his head, "Fine, I will after we finish this Q+A" He sighed, Leone laughed and began to tease him while Mine just looked pissed.

"There is a dare to kiss me, Tatsumi to show Lubbock to make a move quickly because I'll get taken" Tatsumi shrugged and planted his lips on her lips and grinned at Lubbock, suddenly a argument started.

"Zip it and sit down!" The woman ordered, they obeyed, "Sheele, how can you hold Extase if it is too heavy for anyone else to hold?"

"It isn't actually heavy, it's actually weightless" Sheele answered in her sweet, kind voice. Showing the readers Extase, "Even the weakest can hold this weapon"

"Lubbock, you have been dared to handstand on crosstail for five minutes or get punished for a month" Lubbock smiled before setting it up, "This is easy because he is trained to balance on crosstail because he owns the teigu" After five minutes he stops with a smirk.

"Tatsumi, who's swimsuit did you like the most? No dodging this time" Everyone laughed and Leone and Chelsea waited for an answer.

"Fine! Chelsea's!" He confessed, everyone laughed at the answer before it moved onto the finale dare...

"Akame, make fun of Leone's weight"

"K', Leone, why are you so big?" She asked in a monotone voice, she was expressionless.

"Excuse me!" Leone hit her over the head again, leaving another red mark on her head. She held it to nurse it a little before sitting back down on the chair.

"Alright, that's it! If you have an questions, dares or suggestions put them in the reviews and it will get answered!" Sussano spoke, ending the Q+A!


	5. Chelsea making out with Tatsumi!

"Yo! Whaddup!" Leone shouted before letting out a long laugh, "Before we start, Akame might be a little cranky today. It isn't my fault, I was only jok-"

 _Leone sneaks into her friends bedroom, it's really early in the morning. She carried a horn to scare her awake, slowly, she creeps next to Akame before smashing the button. The red-eyed girl screams and sits up immediately before yelling.  
"Leone, get out!" She complained, "I'm sleeping" _

_Leone howls with laughter before pressing it into Akame's ears once again, only to be threatened with a knife by her bed. The blonde sprints out of her room with Akame following her._

"I bloody hate you, you could have done it to anyone here. Why me? Why not Tatsumi?!" Tatsumi glared at the grumpy girl.

"I will some point" Leone revealed, "By the way" She pulled out the horn again to blow it inside her ear again.

"Here is an update, Tatsumi did send nude pictures and then Esdeath nearly murdered Mine and Akame has been without meat for a whole week, she didn't take it every well. By not very well, she nearly killed me when I asked her, can you do a draw my life" Tatsumi updated.

"Well no shit!" Mine defended her.

"Bowser, You owe me a pile of meat, send it to Night Raid. If you don't I'll make you pay!" Akame threatened.

"So, Chelsea. Straight to the point, do you have feelings for Tatsumi and there is also a dare for you to make out with him" Her cheeks go red, bluntly she admits.

"YES! I'm such a ladies man!" Tatsumi screamed, "And I even get to makeout with you!"

Chelsea immediately locks her lips with his, Tatsumi tasted them, "You taste like sweets" He mumbled while kissing, Mine watched with jealousy.

"Well no shit" Lubbock replies coldly, filled with jealousy.

( **Lol, I'm trying. I haven't had my first kiss yet, makeout and I'm still a virgin, bare with me here! And I still owe someone a makeout scene with Akame because I didn't actually do it! Sorry!** )

Tatsumi pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, "He is so lucky" Leone mumbled, Chelsea went redder then a tomato as Tatsumi's fingers ran through her red hair, she pulled away blushing and walked away quietly.

"Okay, Lubbock, can you make animals with crosstail to help search for information?"

Lubbock shook his head, "I can't just make a living thing because it needs a beating heart, brain and so much more" He answered.

"Tatsumi, if you have a teigu which can change time, would you go back and change events? If you do so you'd lose all memories for new ones"

"No, I'm happy where I am, I don't want to change anything but I do wish that Sayo and Ieysau didn't die so horribly"

Najenda nodded, "Leone, you've been dared to not drink alchoal for a whole month"

Leone nodded, "Okay, this will be easy. I'll drink fizzy instead!"

They move onto the next question.

"Mine, if any of Tatsumi's friends survived would you treat them like slaves?" Everyone looked at Mine, she shook her head before answering the question.

"No, that'll be cruel. If he did survive he won't be able to do much anyway"

"And for the one with Susanno, we aren't sure because he is over 1000 years old so we can't figure out how many people owned him and I don't think Susanno has regained everything due to being locked away for so long" Najenda answered, "Now a whole new pile of questions"

"Akame, if you kill a dangerbeast with Murasame, will it be ediable?"  
The assassin nodded.

"No, you won't be affected because the poison is only useful if you cut and the person or animal is still alive. Once he is dead, you can't be poisoned. I'm not sure why but it just works like that"

"Tatsumi, what does Night Raid and Mine mean to you?" Najenda questions.

"Finally, a question which isn't someone daring me to do something stupid and it's something that no one will get upset by, I love Night Raid and Mine. They are so nice and fun, they are like family. Sometimes I go off and do stupid things with one of them and they don't mind, I love them so much! They mean a lot to me"

"Really?" Lubbock asked.

"Yeah, except for you" Tatsumi teased, only for Lubbock to attack him.

A couple minutes later they carry on, "Mine, you have been dared to stuff a cat down Tatsumi's shirt"

"And where am I supposed to get a cat from which is actually a cat? So, I can't really do it unless I have a cat. I might do it later" She told them, Najenda moved on.

"Leone, show Lubbock your boobs"

Leone points his middle finger up at the reader before taking off her top, "Done!" Lubbock drools with lust.

Najenda reads the next dare before laughing, "Fuck you" She plants a kiss on Susanno but he doesn't move, Lubbock looked at him in jealousy.

"Tatsumi, if you had to date one of your enemies. Who?"

"Well, let me do the science. We have Aria, the crazy bitch, Seryu, the crazy bitch, or Esdeath, the crazy bitch. I'd date all of them one after the other" He answered cockily.

Najenda snickers at the last one before saying out loud, "Night Raid, raise your hands if you had lewd thoughts about Tatsumi!" She told them, everyone who had a crush on him put there hand up including Bulat.

"Well, I'd expect, Mine because she's my girlfriend, Bulat because he's gay, Leone because she constantly crushes my head into her boobs but I'd never expect, Chelsea and Akame to have them"

"Honestly, they're female and you are quite matured so of course you'd attract a lot of girls" Susanno told him, Tatsumi shrugged and went along with it.

"Next one, does Sumi or Tatsumi have feelings for Esdeath or make him defect the Jaegars? The fuck, I barely understood what that said"

"No, I never had because she is a crazy, sadistic bitch" Tatsumi blunty shouted.

Najenda pulls out the last question/dares.

"In a zombie apocalypse, what are our roles? Well that'd be super retarded but I have a feeling we'd all be dead or zombies unless Akame decides she wants to become a cannibal for zombies"

They move onto the next question, "Mine, kiss Lubbock on the lips" Mine smirked seeing it at payback and passionately pressed her lips against Lubbocks.

"Oh, you lucky dog" Leone teased.

"Well, the one with Bulat has already been answered, Akame, have you ever gotten so hungry that you considered eating a teammate?" Najenda asked the teen.

"All the time" Everyone backed away.

"Tatsumi is to do the next session... I'm not sure what n*** means but oh wait, yes I do. Next Q+A, Tatsumi is doing naked apparently" She told the reader, Tatsumi looked shocked out of his mind.

"Last one for today, make peace with the Jaegers. You fucking kidding, they'd kill us and rip us a part. We can't go up to them and not expect to be captured and murdered, but someday we might be able to though"

"Alright, that's it for today. Remember to put your questions and dares in the reviews for us to answer and do, see you in the next segment!"


	6. AKAME! BURN YOUR MEAT IN THE WOODS! P1

**OMG! Nice to see you all again! Sorry for the late updates, there has been some problems in my personal life and by problems I mean watching my friend, Sherman play Paintball in a banana suit at a school trip as well as other things.**

 **Anyway, lets begin!**

Akame does the intro for the first time, "Hello, welcome back to our Q+A segment. We got some mail today and we're going to open it." Leone passes all the mail to Akame realizing that they're both for her, "Never mind about we, more me."

Akame rips the box open revealing a mountain of meat, she begins to dribble with delight as her eyes lit up and gasped with excitement, "MEAT!"

 _Technical difficulties._

 _Please hold._

 _Which means Akame got meat._

 _So, Akame difficulties?_

 _Fuck._

 _I don't know._

 _Why am I still talking?_

 _I don't know._

 _Okay._

 _Still waiting._

 _Aaaaaaannnndd..._

 _Nearly there..._

"MEAT!"

 _I'm not sure if you guys know but Akame is pretty obsessed with meat._

 _Tatsumi is also naked._

 _Yeah._

 _Great start._

 _While they restrain Akame._

"We're back!" Mine shouts, watching Akame nibble on a piece of sausage while she opens the next box, "Sorry, that took a while." Akame finally opened the last box containing a flame flower...

"I got a flame flower." Akame bluntly stated, picking it up easily and holding it down by her sides, "Thank for your gifts, The Jade Fang Wolf and Bowser 3507! Now onto the questions!"

"Everyone: **If you could wield a different Teigu, which would it be and why? (Tatsumi, try not to say Grand Chariot because that Teigu and Incursio are basically the same).** " Najenda read out prior to everyone answering the question.

Mine went first, "Probably, Murasame! Really cool weapon and a fast kill." She answered, cuddling on Tatsumi's naked body as Tatsumi started to answer too.

"I'd love the same power as Esdeath so I can freeze Bulat whenever he tries to peep on me while I'm bathing."

Bulat scoffed in response, "Well, I'd control fire through a fire teigu so I can burn the ice to carry on stalking your amazing body..."

 _"Please stop..."_ Tatsumi whimpered...

Akame started to answer, "Lionelle because I get to become a lion and beat animals to eat..."

Leone laughed at her best friend's answer, "Well, then I'd pick Pumpkin so I can shoot you in the face so you don't take my Lionelle."

The greenette young man, Lubbock creepily said, "I'd get the foresight thingy that the Executioner thingy, Zangy person had so I can spy on your beautiful bodies." Chelsea smacked the back of his head with a glare.

"Then I'd go for Incursio so it's easier to beat your ass!"

Sheele finally spoke with her quiet voice, "I'd pick Koro because he's cute!"

Najenda began to read the next one, " **Tatsumi if you had your own resistance army to fight Empire what is your army name?** "

Tatsumi smirked, leaning back and cockily saying, "Anti-Esdeath resistance." Everyone giggled excluding Akame who was only slightly amused by his answer.

For the last question, Najenda got a special dare for Akame... "Burn your meat with the flame flower in the woods!"

 _Technical Difficultes..._


	7. Why the update is taking so long?

Hey! Sorry about the update being so slow, there's been a lot going on in my personal life, but please be patient for the update. I'm sorry it's taking so long!


End file.
